The present invention relates to a rear-wheel steering system for a motor vehicle having front and rear steering systems.
Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 59-26363 discloses a rear-wheel steering system which is disposed behind a rear suspension system. Because the rear-wheel steering system is independent from the rear suspension system, the weight of the vehicle increases by an increase of the number of component parts and the construction becomes complicated. In addition, because the rear steering system is positioned under a rear trunk and a fuel tank, the space of the trunk is reduced and the position of the fuel tank is limited to a small range.